Estan Arrestados
by Andersonforever
Summary: cuenta la historia de L.P.D (Londres Police Departament ) y sus muy peculiares oficiales donde la nueva integrante seras victoria junto a los demas policias viviran varias y divertidas historias


Capitulo 1: y asi comenzamos

Una mañana tranquila en un departamento de Londres un sol radiante ni una nube en el cielo todo era hermoso

—_aaaa! Se me iso tarde!__—_la voz de una chica se escucho en un cuarto al salir se notaba su edad alrededor de unos 20 años cabello rubio corto , ojos azules.

Ella fue hacia el garaje de los departamentos y subió a una motoneta que parecía caber en un volso ella comenzó a condurcir por las calles de Londres a gran velocidad , no era mucha por que la motoneta no era muy potente pero si iba rápido. Al llegar a un camino cerrado por el paso de un tren ella giro y fue por otro camino donde una patrulla la alcanzo a ver y comenzó la persecución entre ellos

—_hay no puede ser…__—_seras seguía conduciendo rápido paso por un callejón creyendo que estaría a salvo de la que lo seguía , al salir del callejón se dio cuenta que la patrulla aun la seguía ella siguió con su marcha asta llegar a una esquina que no pudo doblar bien y choco con varias bolsas de basura tanto ella como la patrulla frenaron

—_fue una buena carrera debo admitirlo __—_una chica con el cabello azul oscuro con un uniforme policial le sonrio

—_jejeje__—_seras se rasco la cabeza avergonzada por todo

—_sabes que ibas a exceso de velocidad? __—_pregunto la oficial seras asintió con la cabeza

—_si perdón es que voy tarde a mi nuevo trabajo por favor déjeme ir __—_dijo ella y la oficial suspiro y asintió

—_bien solo esta vez ahora vete __—_dijo ella y subió a la patrulla

En una jefatura de policía en Londres

—_bienvenida a esta jefatura oficial seras victoria recién graduada de la academa de policía __—_un hombre calvo y con bigote ya algo blanco

—_no puede ser es la misma chica de esta mañana…__—_dijo la misma oficial de esa mañana que había perseguido a seras.

Seras se había acercado a un grupido de oficiales ella las saludo con una sonrisa

—_hola a todas soy victoria __—_dijo ella con una sonrisa una chica con el cabello negro , ojos violetas y lentes la saludo

—_soy yumiko takagi un placer __—_dijo ella sonriendo luego la de esa mañana se presento

—_soy kris dust __—_saludo ella con una sonrisa

—_soy integra hellsing__—_saludo una chica rubia seras la miro parecía seria luego vio como se fue

—_ise algo mal?__—_pregunto seras y kris negó

—_integra siempre fue asi de seria no se por que descuida veras que con el tiempo le careas bien __—_dijo kris sonriéndole a seras ella asintió

—_bien creo que ahora debemos ver quien será tu compañero o compañera para las patrullas __—_kris y yumiko acompañaron a seras hacia un pizarrón donde estaban los nombres y vieron el nombre de seras con kris

—_creo que serán con migo estas lista? __—_pregunto kris y ella asintió

Ya una ves patrullando seras había acomodado su motoneta en la parte de atrás como parecía una caja fue fácil

—_bien me cuentas sobre los que trabajan aquí? Digo los que debería conocer? —_pregunto seras y kris asintió

—_bien como ya conosiste a yumiko y a integra dejame hablarte de los hombres primero están los motoricados que son solo 4 alexander Anderson , alucard dracul , pip bernadotte y heinkel Wolfe ellos tienen una actitud medio infantil bueno solo pip aunque algunas veces heinkel también pero si Anderson y alucard pelean mucho aunque uno se acostumbra —_dijo kris mientras manejaba frenandoce en un semáforo

—_al diablo llevo prisa —_un motociclista paso en rojo rápidamente luego vio la patrulla

—_diablos la policía —_este acelero mas mientras eran perseguidos

—_sostente victoria —_kris piso a fondo siguiendo al motociclista este se metió por un callejón que el auto no podía pasar

—_déjamelo a mi —_de la parte de atrás seras salto con su moto y comenzó a perseguirlo kris rodeo ese lugar

Seras lo siguió hacia un puente donde el subió por las escaleras con su moto victoria no se quedo atrás y lo seguía al llegar a una esquina de un cruse choco con el frente del patrulleron deteniéndose

—_buen trabajo seras —_dijo kris mirando a la chica esta le sonrio y dio su aprobación con su pulgar

Una ves en la jefatura todos estaban en la hora del almuerzo seras había entrado como si nada junto con kris y yumiko hay se encontró con el equipo motorisado

—_hey asi que esta es la nueva? Bueno debo decir que eres muy linda señorita—_un oficial con el cabello castaño claro , parche en su ojo y una trensa se hacerco con una mirada conquistadora

—_bien no ah terminado tu turno y ya quieres ligar amigo si coqueteas con varias y todas te dicen que no jajaja —_se burlo un joven con el cabello rubio corto y ojos azules

—_seras te presento a los de la motorizada ellos como ya te dije son heinkel Wolfe , Alexander Anderson , alucard dracul y el que quiere coquetearte pip bernadotte—_el ultimo le beso la mano a victoria

—_un placer mignonette—_dijo este y seras se sonrojo

—_pienso que abra otro romance en la esta jefatura jajaja—_yumiko se acomodo los lentes y estos brillaron

—_nuevo romance? De que hablas?—_pregunto kris mirando a la chica ella rio

—_por supuesto no te hagas la tonta tu y Anderson traen algo pero son muy orgullosos para confesarlo al igual que integra y alucard pero ellos tienen esa relación de amor y odio —_dijo yumiko luego sintió a alguien en su espalda

—_otra ves inventando falsos rumores eh yumiko?—_integra arqueo una ceja con una expresión seria yumiko se achico ante eso

—_n..no para nada —_dijo ella nerviosa y escondiéndose detrás de la peliazul luego vio a seras acercarse a ellas

—_por cierto seras no deberías vivir mas cerca de aquí? Digo asi no llegas tarde —_pregunto yumiko y seras la miro y asintió

—_a cuanto tiempo vive de la jefatura?—_pregunto integra

—_al menos una hora vivo de aqui—_dijo ella

—_yo conozco un lugar comodo donde puedas vivir queda cerca de aquí además si no te molesta compartir hogar con alguien ordenada además que le gustan las cosas de samuráis y cultura japonesas—_dijo yumiko en tono de chantaje

—_no te gusta vivir sola no es asi?—_pregunto seras y yumiko asintió

—_entonces compartirán departamento?—_pregunto kris y seras asintió

—_si asi es bien ya queda poco tiempo antes de que acabe mi turno y debo hacer otro recorrido vamos kris —_dijo seras y fue hacia la patrulla con kris


End file.
